convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus
Captain Titus is the main protagonist of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40%2C000%3A_Space_Marine Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine] as well as an established character in Game Workshop's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000 Warhammer 40,000] franchise. He made his Convergence debut in ''Far Away Lights''. Canon Captain Titus is the main protagonist of the video game Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine, which takes place in the established canon of the Game Workshop's Warhammer 40,000. As a Space Marine of the Adeptus Astartes (bioengineered supersoldiers of the Imperium of Man), Titus is a veteran and captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company. Although considered relatively young by the standards of the Ultramarines, he's a decorated veteran of several major campaigns waged across the galaxy for the God-Emperor of Mankind, known for his unorthodox commanding style and general disregard for the Codex Astartes. When the planet Graia was beset by a warband of Orks, the Ultramarines 2nd Company, led by Titus, was sent to defend and retrieve valuable strategic assets located within the planet's manufactorums. Titus personally liberated the planet's assets from the disorganized greenskins, and proceeded to aid the remaining Imperial forces against an invasion by the Chosen of Nemeroth, saving Graia from destruction. Pre-Convergence After the events of Space Marine, Titus has been arrested by the Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition on accusations of heresy committed during the war for Graia. While incarcerated aboard an Inquisitor's personal ship, Titus learned of the Inquisition's intention to utilize him as a tool of the Ordo Malleus, and that it'd require a total lobotomy - one that would render him a mindless shell. Before the Captain could escape, a portal tears open in a hallway near his cell, which spewed forth daemonic entities that threatened to slaughter the ship's commanding Inquisitor. Titus fought off the daemons by charging headfirst into the portal, inadvertently saving the Inquisitor's life by forcing it to close. While he expected to be consumed by the Immaterium doing this, Captain Titus ended up being transported to the hangar bay of the Discovery. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Titus had a fair amount of involvement within the series, often seen contrasting against the more peaceful, diplomatic approaches to situations seen from Starfleet personnel, between Michael Burnham and James Kirk, and agreeing with those who advocate for more militant approaches to situations, such as Darth Vader. He also possessed a notable distaste for any non-humans he encountered, such as Spock and Meceliss. However, over the course of the event, he is seen softening up, warming to the idea of a world where he does not have to fight and exterminate at every turn. Epilogue(s) Far Away Lights It is not confirmed what becomes of Titus in the end, as he never received a proper epilogue, though at some point he was forced to return 'home'. At some point during and after his disappearance aboard the Inquisitoral vessel he was imprisoned in, news of the incident and involvement of daemons led the Inquisition to declare that Captain Titus was indeed a traitor, as they'd originally suspected. He would be declared Excommunicate Traitoris ''by the High Lords of Terra, stricken from the Imperium of Man's annals of history. He is presently hunted down by veterans of the Ultramarines; his former chapter. With the experience of a peaceful galaxy still fresh on his mind, Titus resolved to reject the Ultramarines and the Imperium of Man as a whole. He'd spend his future as a renegade Space Marine, preparing himself for what he believed to be a 'coming storm' that would bring about unprecedented change to the Imperium and the galaxy at large. Character Relationships ''Titus was not notably close to anyone within Far Away Lights. Trivia * In the Warhammer 40,000 audio drama [https://www.blacklibrary.com/all-products/veil-of-darknes-eshort.html Veil of Darkness] by [https://www.blacklibrary.com/authors/nick-kyme Nick Kyme], Titus' successor Cato Sicarius wanders through the Hall of Heroes on Macragge, where statues of fallen Ultramarine heroes are preserved. He finds the statue of a'' Captain Titus. This may imply that Titus is slain at some point in his canon, allowing Sicarius to take his place as Captain of the 2nd Company. * Titus is briefly mentioned in ''Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Far Away Lights Category:Fighting of the Spirit